


Cold Feet

by profl



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, bedroom fluff, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profl/pseuds/profl
Summary: Nathan Drake comes to bed with cold feet, and Elena is not amused





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [prompt number 9](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge)
> 
> I just really wanted to write some fluff today

Elena was reading a book when Nate came into the bedroom. He moved to stand at the end of the bed, staring out through the window as he pulled his arms above his head and stretched his back. Elena knew that he’d been at his desk for hours with his head in one of his journals, and while he had absently eaten the sandwich she’d prepared for him, he had been no more active than that. Putting the book aside where it wouldn't be in the way, she crawled over the bedcovers and rose up onto her knees, wrapping her arms around Nate’s middle.

“Hi there,” she murmured, her hand gently roaming under his shirt to caress the downy hair on his stomach. He sighed so deeply that her body rose and fell in sync with his, and he turned his head to face her. “Hi.”

“Is your thirst quenched for once?” Elena asked, teasing. Nate’s gaze was dull with fatigue, but she caught a spark in his eyes when he replied.

“Oh, one of them,” He said nonchalantly, crawling onto the bed and allowing Elena to shimmy back until her head rested against the pillow, “I’ve still got a few others to quench.” She smiled at him and reached her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down so that their lips could meet.

Nate kissed slowly and with care, as if he had the whole night to spare languishing her. Her hand roamed across the back of his head and eventually stopped at his cheek, pushing the soft wayward hair out of his face. The other was planted in the middle of his back, holding them together and letting her feel every one of his muscles ripple as he moved. 

With a grunt of effort breaking Elena’s thoughts, Nate shuffled their body positions a little, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his thighs so that he could lie a little more comfortably between them. She sighed into his mouth and entwined their ankles together.

“Nate!” 

Elena shouted his name with so much force that he recoiled and promptly toppled off the side of the bed. She instantly rolled to look down at him, scratching his head and looking a little dazed. He looked up at her with the expression of a kicked puppy, expecting an explanation.

“Nathan Drake,” she repeated, “Your feet are icebergs!” Nate’s brow instantly furrowed, and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“What?” He asked, looking suspiciously at the offending feet, “They feel fine to me.”

“Touching them was like putting my foot in the Arctic Ocean,” she said with a laugh, “Didn’t you wear socks while you were working?” It'd been a cold day and even though the house was generally warm enough, there was often a draft passing through the wooden floorboards. She'd been walking around the house in fluffy socks all evening, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Nate with any.

Shaking his head, Nate moved to pull himself back onto the bed, but was stopped by Elena’s finger on his chest, “Nuh uh, you're banished until you have warm feet!”

That stopped him in his tracks.

“Excuse me? You can't banish me, this is my bed too!” He sat back and gave her an incredulous look, and Elena had to bite her lip to stop from erupting into laughter. She pulled her expression into one of seriousness.

“Nope, I decree it, Nate. Until your feet are a reasonable temperature, you pose a danger to this bed,” she grinned down at him and pulled the blankets up around her neck, relishing in the warmth.

Nate narrowed his eyes at her and gave no warning before suddenly plunging his hand beneath the bedspread and dragging her out by the ankle. Elena screamed and landed with a bump on the floor beside him. He took advantage of her temporary disorientation and suddenly he'd ripped her shirt up to expose her middle and placed a foot directly on her stomach.

“God that’s cold!” She shrieked, pushing him away but laughing at the same time, “I can't believe you!” She looked at him to see his eyes creased with laughter, silently laughing. Leaving him by the bed, she crawled stealthily over to their drawers, pulling out a pair of his socks.

Nate was still caught up in laughter when she jumped on him. He struggled as soon as he realised what her plan was, and she fought to pull the socks onto her wriggling husband’s feet. 

No sooner than she had managed to pull one on, she was suddenly hoisted into the air by her legs and swung back and forth. Her giggling and squirming did nothing to loosen Nate’s hold as he paraded her around the bedroom, but when he took a step she tickled his bare foot, rolling away when he unceremoniously released her.

“Now you're just playing dirty!” She heard Nate exclaim, but Elena couldn't spare the time to look behind her as she scuttled to relative safety on the other side of the room. Just as she placed her hand on a blanket that had slipped off the side of the bed the night before, Nate flopped down beside her, grabbing and pulling her down with him.

They landed face to face, and after a couple of seconds erupted into a fit of laughter. She still had one sock clutched in her fist as she wrapped her arms around Nate to passionately pull their mouths together, but it hardly crossed her mind. One sock would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk with (or prompt) me [here!](http://p-rofl.tumblr.com)


End file.
